Childhood Memories
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: StormWave. Storm and Wave take a trip down memory lane...Oneshot


Oh, yeah, more StormWave cuz' I like it. Please don't flame this because I know the majority is JetWave owns StormWave by any day as what most of you all say. Also, most Babylon Rogues stories contain JetWave. Besides, Storm is a little ignored. Just a note, Bean has a little cameo in this story as Jet's cousin.

**Bold means Storm's subconsious thoughts.**

All characters belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, and their respective creators.

Childhood Memories

**ONESHOT**

By: Kiba Sniper

Wave stared down at her picture collection. She had gathered pictures of just her, her family, and her fellow Babylon Rogues ever since she was little girl. She flipped through it. A few contained her first Extreme Gear board, her as a baby, and when Jet was born. She smiled a little. Peace at times like this was absolute bliss.

_"What's this?"_

A picture caught her eyes. It was her when she was four and a bashful albatross behind her. It was Storm when he was five. He was hiding behind her, looking down. Wave was waving was much more enthusiasm. She resisted bursting into laughter.

_"Storm looks so pathetic!" _

The swallow then noticed what they were wearing. Storm was wearing almost exactly what he wore now, excluding the fact that he didn't wear gloves, while she had capris and a long t-shirt on. She frowned, hating what she wore.

A knocking disturbed her from her peaceful memories. She glanced back and sighed, telling whoever it was to come in. Silently, she hoped it wasn't Jet so he could tease her. Jet was particulary interested in the past, but eagerly looking forward to the future. Same with his cousin, Bean. The only one that actually cared was her comrade Storm. Deep down, she dearly hoped that it was him.

It was Storm. He carefully attempted not to slam the door and slumped down next to her. "Hi." he greeted, nonchalantly.

Wave automatically slammed her picture collection shut. She brushed a lock of her ponytails over her shoulder and hid the book behind her back. "What do you want?"

"Well, Boss is asleep, and Bean's somewhere in Westopolis. I'm bored." He sat up straight and noticed a sharp edge coming from her back. A terrifying thought came to his mind. Was she cutting herself? "W-what's that?" He pointed slowly to the edge of her book.

Wave sighed, wishing Storm didn't see it. She carelessly tossed it at him. "It's...my photo album."

Storm flipped through a few pages. He stopped on one of Jet and Bean, having their arms around each other. Both of them were around ten. He snickered a little, turning the page. He stared at the next one. It confused him because it was him and Wave smiling when they were in their teens. He had his arm around her while she gave a peace sign. They looked...happy. To him, that was rare these days since they bickered constantly.

"Well, ain't that odd," Wave said, peering over Storm's shoulder to see the picture. "you're such a creep! Putting your arm over me like that."

He grunted in anger. Continuing along with her book, he came across another picture. It was him holding Wave when she was a baby. He was holding her incorrectly. He held like she was a mere doll, by slinging her over his shoulder. The baby swallow seemed in comfort since she appeared to be laughing, while her father was trying to yank her away.

Wave frowned at the picture. "How could you hold me like that? I'm not a doll."

_**"In my mind, you're a pretty one."**_ Storm subconsious thought. He flinched at his sudden thought. The albatross flipped frantically to a few recent ones. He stopped on one where he and Wave were trying to pair Bean up with Amy, but failed dramatically. The picture itself, was one at a restaurant where Amy reluctantly decided to date Bean because he was almost close to begging her. Storm and Wave were in the background with Jet lending a hand.

"Bean's not gonna forget this." Storm noted, giving the book to Wave.

Wave smiled, but only a little. "Heh. I'm surprised that we haven't fought yet over something."

His head flicked up a little. Scratching his head, he asked, "Why do you say that?"

Wave sat down next to him, laying her collection between them. She tugged her legs up to her chest and mumbled something inaudible. She know Storm was going to ask her to repeat what she just stated, but she glanced away from him. For some odd reason, she was blushing.

He placed hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Ar-are you really okay, Wave?" He shifted uncomfortably. Talking to Wave wasn't easy. He could barely remember the last peaceful memory of the two. The pictures jogged his memory, but he could hardly say a compliment to her without causing her to retort something mean. It was usually fights that stirred between the two avians, and it usually was about insults that either one commented behind his/her back.

She shook her head and bit her lower beak. "Ugh! I can't do this." She stood up, but she felt Storm's rough grip around her arm.

"What can't you do? Does it have somethin' to do with me?"

She tried to break free of his grip, but he was firm. _"When Storm wants information, he gets it._" Wave thought, smirking a little. Slyly, she laughed behind her hand.

Storm was entirely confused now. Why was she laughing?

"You can't comprehend it can you? We've never had a peaceful time since we were younger kids. Now, you are I are both adults, but you still act like a kid!"

He was immediately offended by her comment. Releasing her grip, he glared directly into her eyes. "You don't act to grown up yourself, Wave!"

Harshly, Wave returned to glare. "What I'm trying to say, is that...well..." She fumbled with her words, lowering her eyes. Deciding it was best to return to the collection, she bent down and picked it up. She flipped to the page where she found herself and Storm as children; it was the one where she was four and Storm was five.

Storm stared shocked at the picture. Was that really them? He was, indeed smiling, but not at the camera. He was smiling at Wave.

When Storm was younger, he had a slight crush on Wave. Soon, it was still a crush, but when they began arguing, it seemed to dim. Until now. He carefully to the book from her. "This is..."

Wave nodded. "Yes. That's what I mean...and...you do act like a kid, but only when you're happy. Most times you're serious, but you're also a kid deep down." She gazed back towards him and added, "Deep down, I'm just a kid too."

"B-but," he took a deep breath and said, "I think you're a p-pretty young lady and...uh..."

Wave shushed him. "Enough, it's cool."

They were silent. Both of them sat down on the floor and began recollecting their memories, happily sharing some that weren't in the book. This went on for about twenty minutes, until they reached the end of the book.

Storm then had an idea. They would take a picture together and paste it on the back of her book. Wave pondered over it, and finally agreed. Storm was thrilled. It has been quite some times since they've take a picture together, just as friends. However, Storm felt his heart beating faster as Wave left to fetch the camera.

_"What's wrong with me? I-it's just a picture..."_

_**"Yeah, but with someone you cherish."**_ Storm's subconsious retorted.

_"Bu-but she's my friend!" _he thought, looking around to see if she was coming.

_**"That you have a crush on! Just admit it, you idiot!"**_

He panicked right then and there. Did he look nice enough? Was _he_ worth _her_? Was _she_ worth it? Storm paused, thinking about what he subconsious stated. "I...cherish her?" he whispered.

"Cherish who?" Wave asked, as if she appeared out of no where. She tapped her foor impatiently, demanding an answer.

Storm's eyes widened. He didn't even hear her come in. So, he decided to change to subject. "Uh, didja get the camera?"

Wave tossed the digital light blue camera in her left hand and caught it with her right. "Is that enough of a response for you? Now," Wave was not going to let him off the easy end. She wanted to know who he cherished. "who do you cherish?" 

He backed away, accidentaly collapsing onto her bed. The pillow flew in front of his face, blocking all vision. He yanked it off, and noticed a flash of light. Wave captured that moment with the camera.

"Gotcha." she sneered. She waved the camera in his face.

Storm muttered swears arrogantly. Once more, his pride took a beating from her. This time, however, he seemed to enjoy it. Why? He couldn't answer that if he wanted to. Storm sat up and told her to set the camera up because when it came to electronics,

explosions could be heard from space. Wouldn't Bean be proud.

She did as told and put the timer on. Quickly, she placed it on her workbench. She rushed over Storm and sat next to him. Suddenly, she did something unexpected, she draped his arms around his neck.

Storm blushed. His mind was screaming at him. Caustiously, he placed an arm around her shoulder. The flash went off and a picture came out on the back on its digital screen.

Wave released him from her death grip and skipped to the camera. She held it up to Storm and told him that it came out great. "Oh, seems like I overdid it, eh?"

He shook his head rapidly. "N-n-no way! I think it came out very nice."

She smiled at her life-long companion. "Guess so..."

_**"Tell her now, you stupid-"**_

"Stop yelling at me!" Storm shouted, smacking himself the head. Gaining control of his thoughts, he saw Wave cowering behind the bed.

"I'm just going to keep my distance away from you, now. Why were you shouting?"

"Uh, blame that Naruto show! That pink-haired girl-"

"Sakura?" Wave interuptted.

"Yeah, she has an inner self, and now I sorta got one of my own." Storm remembered something else. Wave absolutely despised anime or cartoons. "I thought you-"

She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "No. Naruto is the only show I can stand." An evil grin formed on her beak. "I happen to be the proud six of eight different Naruto yaoi couple stories. They are Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi, Kiba-"

He covered his ears, desperately trying to drown out her couples. He told her that he had heard enough. Yaoi had already traumatized him enough since he and Jet went onto a site called and read stories about them as a couple.

Wave eagerly continued her list. Having Storm cry out in defiance was fun. Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Choji, Kisame and Itachi, and Deidara and Tobi. Finishing, she asked, "So, do you want to hang out?"

Storm snapped his eyes opened. His mind could not comprehend the data that flowed through his mind. He blinked, the universal body language for _huh?_. Feeling his mind jumbling up too many responses, he could only nod.

And that's when Jet stormed in. "What are you two doing? I'm trying to sleep! Wait, were you kissing?" Jet's broad smile grew wider. "Aww! How sickenly sweet! Wave and Storm sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-NG!"

Wave and Storm's eyes widened. They stared at each other and nodded. They began to chase Jet around the airship.

"I was only kidding!"

"Get back here, Boss!"

"When we get out hands on you, you're history, hawk!"

And so, Storm and Wave's relationship grew different from previous times. They hung out even more, and Storm almost got to tell Wave his true feelings. Almost.


End file.
